


Supermarket Flowers

by cozy_downpour



Category: Women’s soccer
Genre: F/F, Tearjerker, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: Four times that Tobin and Christen’s life is marked by the appearance of a pink and orange bouquet.





	Supermarket Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> One shot- very sad please have tissues near by. Based on Ed Sheeran’s SuperMarket Flowers

The first time it happens, she doesn't think of it much. She's running late and panicking, even with Christen's calming voice over her cellphone saying "You've met them before, they know you Tobes," 

A bouquet of pink and orange flowers catch her eye. There were hibiscuses and daises, and other flowers Tobin could never even remember spaced between them. They were beautiful and softly fragrant, enough to know they were flowers but nothing overwhelming. 

Those were it. 

Those were the flowers she was taking to meet Christen's parents. She pulled them out of the box they were displayed in, taking a deep breath in, reminding herself not to panic too much. These were sure to make a good impression, right? 

Tobin glanced at her wristwatch, noticing the time. If she didn't leave the supermarket now she'd never make it over to the house with all the traffic in the city. Quickly she bought the flowers, and a bottle of wine she knew she'd seen floating around in Christen's father's cabinet at some point or rather. Like Christen said, she knew them. 

This was before she had fallen in love with their daughter, or perhaps before she knew she had fallen in love with Christen. So when the national team had a training camp in LA, it was only natural to visit Christen's family only an hour west out by the ocean. 

•  
Tobin rang the doorbell of the large home, her big eyes traveling to the high concrete overhang of the front door, and the tall windows cascading around the house. She always felt a little small approaching this house. Not because of how anyone in it made her feel. Just the structure itself was larger than anything she had known growing up in the outskirts of New Jersey. Tobin toyed with the wrapping paper that covered the bouquets stems as she waited for a Press to open the door. She felt anxious, her left leg bouncing as she shifted her weight around. 

"Oh there you are Tobes! Come in, come on you sweet girl, you hungry? Christen said it was a tough practice," 

And just like that Stacy opened the door of both the home and her heart. She led Tobin inside and hugged her graciously. They'd known each other for at least a few years now since Christen was on the team with her but never had Stacy put in this much loving effort for her. And it made Tobin feel warm. She felt safe with the Press family, always. 

"Hi Stacy! Yeah, Chris was right it was a tough practice. Dawn pushed us a little more than we wanted but we have recovery tomorrow," She replied as they walked down the center hall into the dining room where the rest of Christen's family sat. "Oh, I also brought these, for you." Tobin added, handing off the bouquet to Stacy. She smiled and it was then Tobin's worries melted. The girlfriends mom loved her. Of course she did. 

Stacy placed the flowers in a vase to be a center piece, causing the blush on Tobin's cheeks to widen. Christen kissed Tobin's flaming cheeks for a moment, realizing how much her family loved her girlfriend and how much her girlfriend loved her family. Tobin assured them it was no problem, they were just supermarket flowers. Nothing special. 

The second time was a whole different ballpark.

•  
Round two, Tobin was on the receiving end. She woke up hazy and slow from her early morning ankle surgery at a sports specialist in LA. Her vision was still blurry, her glasses on the table beside her. Everything felt stiff and distant. Her limbs were there but they weren't...there. It was disorienting to say the least.

"Hey sweetie," Tobin's mother, Cindy, cooed. She rose up from the chair in the corner of the room, coming over to brush back her youngest daughter's hair. "How are you feeling? There's water here too." Cindy ran her thumb over her youngest daughter's cheek, murmuring a prayer of thanks to God, forever grateful that her baby survived an invasive procedure. 

Tobin blinked heavily, feeling her eyelids droop and her body fall back into the anesthesia induced unconsciousness again before she could respond fully to her mother. Whatever she said was merely a garbled mess of words, most likely a smart ass response about her pain like why couldn't she just sleep until it left her body.

Tobin woke up sometime later to a different figure at her bedside. A taller, curly haired, darker skinned figure. 

"Hi Tobes," Christen chirped as she watched Tobin's bright brown eyes open and register the room around her. She looked up at Christen, smiling slowly due to the drugs. 

"Hmm oh hello," Tobin slurred, pointing up at her girlfriend. Christen giggled, leaning over the side of her bed to get a bit closer. "I love this game...and I love you," She recited a video ad, one of the team's dumb sponsors that they had to listen to over and over again in media training. 

"I love you too Tobin." Christen chuckled, kissing the older girl's forehead and rubbing her shoulder. The surgery had been scary, even if Christen knew it was an often required surgery to remove bone growth for athletes who take repeated blows. She couldn't help the fear in her gut. It was just second nature to worry, to be anxious over the situation. She had watched Tobin for months try to play it off as a rolled ankle. A rolled ankle turned into a sprain. A large bruise. And finally she dragged the brunette to a ER, forcing them to take x rays. Christen would never forget the wounded moan that she breathed out when she got the news, and the car ride home that was full of fighting back sobs. She knew it would be a long recovery and it meant immediate end to playing.

"Is she up for real this time? I'll call Cindy and let her know!" Stacy chirped from the back of the room where she sat with a cup of hospital coffee, flowers, and a magazine. Tobin felt warm, and safe realizing that because this surgery took place in LA, Christen's parents had come to watch over her even when her own mom was flying from the east coast. Stacy even offered up one of their spare bedrooms for Cindy, and the two got along perfectly in the days leading up to the big surgery. 

Christen nodded, "Yeah! She's talking this time even if it's dumb." The dark curly haired girl reached down to put Tobin's big brown glasses on her face so that she could actually see the room and handed her a glass of water. Stacy made her way to the side of the bed as well, smiling at her daughter and her girlfriend. She loved to see how much the pair truly cared for each other. It was small moments like this that Stacy saw and adored about the pair, they really loved each other. 

"I love you too Stace," Tobin slurred as she recognized Christen's mom hovering over her bed. Stacy chuckled, reaching out to squeeze Tobin's right hand. 

"And I love you Tobin." She replied gently, handing over a bouquet that was in her left hand. They were the same pink and orange flowers that Tobin had brought to her home during her first visit as a girlfriend. Stacey saw them at the supermarket on her grocery trip and couldn't resist buying them for her. 

Tobin's jaw dropped in surprise, her cheeks pinking up at the sight before her. Christen giggled, "I told her to just put them in a vase in my room but she just had to bring them straight to you."

Christen was right of course. As Tobin did physical therapy for recovery in LA, she would be staying with Christen and her family. Thus putting flowers in Christen's bedroom where they slept together was appropriate but Stacey wanted it to be personal, besides who knew if she would actually be discharged on time?

"Well now Christen you can't show up to a wounded girl's bedside without a gift, and your butt does not count as one." Stacey chided her middle child, shaking her head playfully as blush danced across her tanned cheeks. 

"Mom that is so not fair!" Christen whined in response, raising her hand from Tobin. "I didn't get anything because I haven't left this hospital for over six hours now. I think my presence is enough." 

Tobin chuckled in a slow drawl, knowing that she didn't care either way. She also knew that Christen's anxiety had been flaring up over this surgery, so it made sense she was so focused on it and forgetting her own self. 

"You know I hate gifts." Tobin murmured, rubbing the side of Christen's arms. "But the flowers are beautiful. Thank you Stacey," 

"Toby!"

Tobin rolled her eyes and gave out a feeble sorry to Christen's family as her own flooded in. They had no problem finding a space to step back and allow Tobin to have time with her cousins and surprise immediate family. 

"He insisted that we jump on you but I think a hug should suffice." Katie said as she tried to wrangle her son up from the side of Tobin's bed. She chuckled at his antics, leaning into a hug that Katie held him out for before letting his father take the reins while she visited her younger sister. Stacey squeezed Tobin's hand one last time before deciding to head off and prepare dinner for the Press-Heath family whether they wanted her to or not.   
•  
Tobin glanced at the flowers beside her bed as she packs up her overnight bag with Christen's help. 

"They're really pretty, I'll carry them out babe." Christen commented as she folded another teeshirt of Tobin's that had gotten balled up during her stay in the hospital. 

"Yeah...they are thanks. Your mom was like really sweet. All of this is just so much Chris," Tobin replied softly as she tried to put weight on the crutches. Her foot slipped and the pads dug into her underarms sharply. "Fuck!"

"Slow down! Slow down," Christen repeated, dropping the pair of joggers she had been holding to go help Tobin. She held out her hand, allowing Tobin to grab it and lead her back down to the bed. The older girl grumbled, hanging her head. It had been only hours past surgery and Tobin was already frustrated at herself and her lack of strength. "Tobes, come on. You know you can't put all your weight on anything yet. That includes your good leg. Slow and steady wins the recovery race." 

Christen crouched to her knees, looking Tobin straight in her honey colored eyes with her own stormy grey. She rubbed Tobin's knee caps, feeling the muscles twitch. She needed to get up, she needed to move and not being able to felt restrictive. So restrictive Tobin could cry. Christen saw her tense and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Take a deep breath." The younger girl said, placing the glass vase in Tobin's hands. The flowers. Those same flowers. The pink and orange supermarket flowers. And suddenly there was air in her lungs again, and Tobin didn't feel so bad about being a broken burden. Maybe the pink and orange flowers were a good choice. 

•

The third time those flowers show up, its late on a game night. They're all wearing the same navy tee shirts with an emoji and red text on them, and they're all having a party. Tobin scored a goal and it was Christen's 100cap celebration. 

"Pressi! We are soooo proud of you my stanford friend!" Kelley drunkenly leans against Christen in the locker room, where she had already popped into the celebratory 6 pack for the night. What Jill and Dawn don't know won't hurt them about the teams drinking habits when it comes to celebrating. 

"Press keeps it 100!" Sonnett chants, starting a clap through the locker room. Tobin joins, whooping loudly as she waits for Christen to open her locker. 

"Gosh, guys really this is so much..." Christen was modest, awfully more modest than most regarding this all. She hates to celebrate her own goals, much less a party in her honor. It made her feel awkward, knowing that it was a team sport after all. 

"Christen, it's your party get used to it!" Alex cheered, patting her on the back as she wandered through the locker room. Christen blushed, shaking her head and looking down. Tobin sat beside her on the locker bench, her hand on her kneecap. 

"Congrats on 100caps Chris." She said, her eyes finding Christen's and getting lost in them. "Cider? Moe brought them in. She remembered you drink cider more than beer." Tobin raised the bottle of alcohol to Christen who graciously accepts. She popped open her own bottle and handed Christen the bottle opener. 

"These are sweet. Thank you, remind me to thank Moe at some point." Christen replied as she took a swig then slid her cleats off and into her hanging drawstring bag that was attached to the side of her lock.

"I'm proud of you," Tobin murmured between sips of tangy cider. Christen smiled, going to unlock her locker. She pulled back the door to reveal a bouquet of pink and orange flowers and a card that had Tobin's messy scrawl on it 'Christen keeps it 100!'. 

"Tobs...they're beautiful really, you didn't have to." Christen cooed as she pulled them out to hold. Tobin shrugged, rubbing her hand across Christen's thigh. 

"Of course I did. You've hit a record, you've passed the century mark! You deserve them." She replied, leaning in close to kiss Christen's cheek.

"Get a room you sappy romantic Heath!" Sonnett teased from across the lockeroom, covering her eyes and sticking out her tongue in mock disgust. Tobin's cheeks flushed and she slid off the bench to change at her own locker. The locker room party continued for another hour until Kelley decided it was time to head out to the bars in celebration. 

"Do you think the guest of honor can ditch her own bar hopping celebration?" Christen whispered against Tobin's ear as they squished up against each other in the sober driver's car-this time it was Lindsey. It wasn't that the forward didn't want to celebrate her 100th cap but rather she wanted to do it with Tobin. Alone. While candles were lit. And her one playlist marked "Love" played faintly in the background. 

"You know I can hear you Press, and honestly I'm offended." Kelley reprimanded Christen playfully as Lindsey came to a jostling stop at a red light. The entire team lurched forward, sucking in their breaths thinking this would be a repeat of the dreaded stolen van story. 

"Sorry guys! Yellow turned so fast there," She squeaked out before Emily teased her. Lindsey was an okay driver. She was better than Emily and Kelley by a mile, and Tobin's constant bouncing legs, tapping fingers, and whistling. Last time Tobin was allowed to drive she drove most players insane with her ability to whistle any song that they queued up to play. After a harsh threat from Becky, she was moved down to probational driver. 

"Or you were just speeding like you always do Linds." Emily smirked as she fiddled with the aux cord, trying to play up one of her messy playlists. 

"Don't get us started on your driving Sonnett." Alex pipped up, having a far too good memory of vomiting out the window last time Emily was the sober driver. 

"I'm really grateful for the celebration everyone-" Christen started to say but Kelley stole the rest of it. 

"But I really want to get home and fuck Hobin Teeth's brains out because she got me flowers. We know. You owe me a beer Press. Next win."

Tobin reached over Christen and smacked Kelley's knee where a bruise from a foul had already formed. The right back hissed in pain and rose her hands. 

"Toby, that was uncalled for." She mocked hurt and sighed leaning back. Lindsey and Kelley had actually already discussed Christen and Tobin backing out of celebrating and Lindsey was already driving them to Christen's parents house where they were spending the weekend. The girls were going to go party in Long Beach anyway. 

"My sex life coming out of your mouth is uncalled for." Tobin bantered back to Kelley, shooting her a glare. "And you know how I feel about Toby."

"Do not make me turn this car around!" Lindsey barked from up front as Emily fiddled with the aux cord again. 

Eventually they pulled up at Christen's parents home and Christen and Tobin got out with their sports bags and the flowers from the game. 

"Thank you." Tobin winked at Lindsey, knowing she had planned this and drove a little out of the way for the two of them. Lindsey winked back, waving as she pulled out and headed away to Long Beach with the rest of the gang. 

Christen reached out to brush Tobin's hair back, smiling wide as they were left in the glow of the street lamps. She traced her fingers down her girlfriend's cheek, tilting her chin up for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, so no rushing or fumbling between them. 

"Christen Press does it again," Tobin teased as they broke apart. The younger girl blushed, shaking her head. 

"Done what?" She asked bashfully, blinking her wide grey green eyes as if she hadn't met a career goal just hours ago. Tobin shook her head, chuckling lowly. She walked up to the front door of the home, her arms swinging slowly. 

"Got the girl," Tobin replied lowly, softly. In fact it was so soft if Christen hadn't been at her side, she most likely would not have heard it above the sound of crickets in the Southern California air. She kissed Tobin's cheek, holding the flower bouquet as they walked inside. She definitely got the girl.  
•

The fourth time those supermarket flowers showed up in Christen and Tobin's life was perhaps the hardest. 

Tobin walked into the hospital with the cheerful bouquet in her arms, hoping that at the very least it would brighten up Stacy's room through the chilly January. Los Angeles doesn't really witness winter, there's a few days where the wind picks up and the temperature falls just below 50. The skies are grey, and they're not too bright but it isn't a winter Tobin knows. 

She carried a bag as well from the grocery store that had a few sandwiches and snacks knowing that the press pack had gotten tired of the constant hospital lunches. 

"Tobs!" Channing waved Tobin over to them in the waiting room of the ICU where Stacy had been since her aneurysm. Tobin set the bags on the table, hugging the eldest Press gently. The entire family looked worn and pale, Cody hadn't even looked up as Tobin sat down in the chair across from him. Christen smiled softly at her girlfriend, reaching out to brush her fingertips across her hand. 

"Thank you." She said quietly, hoarsely. Tobin let out a breath, shaking her head. 

"I told you. All of you. I'm here for whatever you need. Just tell me. No thanks. It's not a favor, I owe it to you all for how much you've let me into your lives." Tobin explained gently, letting them know that she was there for whatever they needed. Tyler was the first to reach out and attempt to eat any of the food. Their appetites were poor. Tobin wasn't sure the last time she saw Christen eat. She wasn't trying to force it. She knew she'd come around. They always do. 

"You're a good kid Heath." Cody finally spoke, his voice cracking. His brown eyes welled with tears that he tried to blink away. "Stacy. She loves you. She really loves you. And I just, need you to know that Tobin." 

Tobin felt her cheeks grow hot at the compliment. She did know Stacy loved her, which was making this ordeal harder since she felt acceptance and warmth from her. Tobin felt a sense of home from both of Christen's parents which was something very special to her. She looked down at the flowers on the table, seeing the same pink and orange she had brought back from the supermarket all those years ago. 

"She's having vitals checked, you can go see her soon." Tyler said quietly, between bites. She already knew what Tobin was thinking before she had asked.

Stacy had been in a coma for almost a week now, and the family had been taking turns simply being by her side each day. Tobin slowly began to see her place in each of these days. She was the one who pulled Christen home to sleep and shower in her own home by the second day. She helped her go through each of the motions of her day. Christen never had to ask for anything. Tobin was always already there and ready for her. She had been the one who brought Cody the meals from the cafeteria, even if he hardly touched them. She cleaned the house, and did the dishes. 

Tobin sighed, thinking about the last time she brought Stacy flowers during a training camp before they went over seas. She was in the hospital after her stroke.   
/flashback/

"Good morning Tobin," Stacy smiled fondly from her bed, watching her daughter's girlfriend step in. Tobin set the flowers down next to her bedside, a small vase next to them. 

"Mornin' Stacy. Chris is running late from hot yoga, she'll be back with coffee but I brought you flowers to cheer this place up a bit yeah?" Tobin replied cheerily as she went to fill the vase with water from the bathroom. 

"That's very thoughtful, really you didn't have to. Come here." Stacy said, patting the side next to her on the hospital bed. "Just sit." 

Tobin walked back out and set the flower vase beside Stacy. She then walked around the bed and sat down facing her girlfriend's mother. Stacy wrapped her arms around the girl, taking a deep breath. Tobin had always been the best of whomever Christen had dated. Sure Nima was sweet, he cared enough but there wasn't enough. Veronica always flaked before meeting, perhaps she knew she didn't match up. They both wanted different things at different times. But Tobin was something else to Stacy. 

"You have made Christen so happy. I know Cody and I say it so much. But she's our baby girl. And I want to ask you something Tobin," Stacy started as she leaned back from the hug. Tobin swung her right leg that was hanging off the bed as she waited anxiously for what Stacy was to say next. 

"Hmm?" Tobin made a questioning noise, her eyes looking up to see Christen's mom's. Her heart kept beating faster as she wondered just what Stacy wanted to ask. 

"I think you and I both know what's going to happen in here. And you don't have to hide it. I've kind of accepted the little future that I have." Stacy gave a sad laugh, but her blue eyes shone in the cool light of the room. 

"Do you want to marry my daughter?"

Tobin felt her mouth go dry at the question. It wasn't out of left field for sure, and Tobin knew it was coming at some point. But she didn't realize that Christen's parents had picked up on it. Maybe she should have known. It was obvious at this point. 

"I sure hope I do. I've been looking at rings, I just...I don't know hopefully after we win the cup maybe." Tobin replied softly, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Stacy was asking because she knew she might not be able to see that time come around in her life for her daughter. 

Her hand reached for Tobin's, clasping gently. 

"Tobin, I am not rushing you. We both know that I might not make it that far. You make your choice when you feel it's right for you. But you've brightened up our lives so much. And you're the best possible daughter in law I could ever want." Stacy said as she looked at Tobin with as much love as she had for her own children. This scrawny brunette had come into her life so unexpectedly, and so beautifully and Stacy knew that she was it. She couldn't pin point the exact moment, maybe it was those years ago when she brought over flowers to the home for the first time. Tobin was generous, level headed, and kind. She was everything you could dream of for a daughter in law, for even a child of your own.

Tobin looked down at her lap, feeling her cheeks blushing from all the praise. She never liked the spotlight much. 

"I really do love Christen. I love her more than I possibly know what to do with. She's everything to me, and I am very grateful for your blessing." She murmured quietly, finding her leg swinging faster against the side of the bed. "And you're going to see Christen in a white dress, I promise you that."

//

Tobin gulped as she stood in front of the doorway, holding her flower bouquet. She felt her feet grow heavy at even the thought of stepping in the room. She knew what she would see, she's seen it all week. But there was something bone chilling that reminded her to call her own mother later that night. 

Tobin murmured a small prayer to herself, asking to watch over Stacy before she entered the room. It was small and dark with the drapes pulled over a window. The sound of the ventilator had been hard to get used to for Tobin, it sounded so unnatural. She slowly stepped to the side of the bed and replaced the flowers in the vase with her pink and orange ones. 

It was routine now. This was what she did. And god did Tobin hate it. She hated how her heart ached each day and each night. She was seeing parts of Christen she rarely saw throughout this. Her anger, which had never truly blown over for Christen was now at the brunt of everything. They would play 1 V 1 games in her backyard only to have Christen get angrier each round. The day Christen sent the ball flying towards the roof was the day Tobin knew it was getting to be too much. She was angry over the little things, feeling cheated by life. 

Gently Tobin dropped to her knees at the side of Stacy's hospital bed. She clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. 

"I got a ring. It isn't much, but Christen isn't one for fancy things. She'd marry me with paper rings," Tobin chuckled, playing with the Cartier ring on her middle finger. "Its a simple diamond band. It's pretty. We don't need anything big. I don't know when I'm asking her. I need to make sure the time is right. But Stacy, I'm going to be real sad if you can't make it. I have asked for God to watch over you day in and day out. I know that he has a plan for all of us but it never gets easier accepting those plans that aren't healthy. The day Lauren told us about her tumor, I swore and I couldn't understand why God would punish her like that. But she got her babygirl, and we're all looking out for her now. You know, the day I admitted to myself that I liked girls I cursed at God too. I didn't want his plan if it would cause me pain. Why would he make any of his children an abomination? That didn't sit right with me. I made up with God, I always do. But now I'm mad at him because I'm sure he's taking you. He's taking you away from Christen and I don't know what she'll do without you Stacey. Christen is who I belong to, she's who I love for a reason. She's what finally made me loving girls made sense. I love her." 

Tobin murmured more prayers in the silence of the room until Christen showed up. She sat beside Tobin on the floor, meditating as she prayed. 

"Tobs. It's time." Christen said with a shaky voice, standing up and holding Tobin's hand. The brunette sighed, her head on Christen's shoulder. 

"She always loved those pink and orange flowers." Tobin said watching as Cody stepped in and the nurses followed. 

Stacy did not make it to Christen and Tobin's wedding. Nor their engagement. But Tobin said "It's okay, she knew. She knew it would happen.” 

Tobin made sure that each table at the reception had a pink and orange bouquet, and a little tab on the flowers read “In Memory Of Stacy Press”.

Supermarket flowers are always there.


End file.
